Prince of the Fire Nation
by Saiyuri-kun
Summary: some Broh and Korra/Bolin friendship fun.


**Author's Notes: Sooo…this is a song fic -sort of –kinda. Lol Bolin and Korra sing a different version of "Prince of Arabia" by Toybox. If you've never heard it, I prefer you don't listen until you read this because I like to imagine these lyrics to music that's in the Korra-verse. **

After a hectic week of getting Republic City back into order, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Lin, Iroh, and the air-bending family were having a simple party in the large courtyard on the island. The children happily ran around while the adults sat at a table full of drinks and food.

The radio sounded in the distance as Korra jeered congratulations while raising her glass.

"We totally kicked their butts, didn't we?"

Bolin laughed and picked up his drink as well.

"You know it!"

Everyone, even Lin, gave a good chuckle. As they settled down to a quiet lull, the radio grew louder as the announcer introduced the next song that was going to play after the commercials. It was one Korra and Bolin were familiar with and they grinned at each other, knowingly.

"Remember when we added words to this song?" Bolin snorted.

"Yup," Korra smiled.

Ikki ran up to their chairs, "You guys should totally sing it for everybody."

The earth-bender blushed, "I don't know…"

The avatar slapped him on the back, "Don't get cowardly on me now."

"Fine, fine."

The others at the table looked on interested, but still slightly confused as the pair got up.

Jinora turned up the radio and then pulled Meelo to the side of the courtyard where Ikki already stood.

Korra giggled as she got into position. Bolin stood at attention with his hands behind his back after stealing his brother's red fire-bending sash and putting it on. The music started to flow out of the radio and the three children began the song.

"**Prince of the Fire Nation…" **they sang partially off tune,** "Prince of the Fire Nation…"**

They danced around the pair, giggling. Iroh looked on apprehensively.

Bolin cleared his throat and Jinora air-bended herself up to put a leafy crown on his head. Then, the music broke into its first verse and the teen half-spoke, half-sung his line, _"I live in a castle and I wear a crown, 'cause I am a prince, but I'm feeling alone…"_

He shrugged his shoulders and frowned in pantomime.

Korra then jumped up, excitedly and in a squeakier voice sung,_ "I am a girl from a faraway land. I've come to the fire kingdom, 'cause I am in love…"_

She pulled her hands to her chest and mockingly gazed up at Bolin with love.

The earth-bender gestured largely with his hand as he asked,_ "Tell me pretty lady, am I the one? Tell me could you love someone like me…"_

Korra swooned and sung, _"Will you fight a dragon for my honor? Maybe this is destiny…"_

They took each other's hands and began to dance a bit as the children belted out the chorus, **"Prince of the Fire Nation - She's coming to steal your heart. Prince of the Fire Nation - I've travelled in time just to be where you are…"**

Bolin then dipped the water-bender and looked up meaningfully at the sky while singing,_ "The desert, the ocean, the night and the stars. They're waiting to see who will capture my heart…" _

He lifted her up and they stood close.

Korra couldn't help but let out a laugh before she announced, _"I think this is magic, I'm under a spell. I've been lead to you - I just follow the stars…"_

Bolin waggled his eyebrows and circled the girl, _"Tell me pretty lady, am I the one? Tell me could you love someone like me…" _

She swooned again as she continued, _"Will you fight a dragon for my honor? Maybe this is destiny…"_

They danced together as the air-benders summed up the song.

"**Prince of the Fire Nation - She's coming to steal your heart. Prince of the Fire Nation - I've travelled in time just to be where you are. Prince of the Fire Nation - She's coming to steal your heart. Prince of the Fire Nation - I've travelled in time just to be where you are…"**

The five actors bowed as the song concluded. The onlookers clapped and laughed. The general was highly embarrassed, but tried not to show it.

As the sun started to go down, Pema and Tenzin headed off to put down the children. Korra and Mako slipped off together for some alone time. Lin and Asami remained at the table, talking business.

Iroh was left to wander until he spotted Bolin perching on a rock. He watched on silently as the teen stared out to the bay, that is till Pabu ran past the general and climbed up to play with the earth-bender.

"Hey, Pabu," he greeted, turning around slightly. He spotted Iroh and smiled, "Hi, sir!"

The general waved his hand politely and stood there awkwardly until Bolin patted a spot on the rock, urging him to join.

The cool breeze blew over both of them as they sat quietly.

"You're little song was…interesting," Iroh commented.

"Thanks," the teen smiled, but then frowned, "That wasn't a compliment, was it? I just meant it to be a little funny, not to be rude. So, I'm sorry if it seemed that way."

"No, it was fine. I'm just not used to that. My men are not as exuberant and carefree as you."

Bolin thought for a moment, "Well, I've only had a month or two experiencing combat like they do and it took me a while to be back to my happy self again. I get it."

Iroh seemed surprised, "I didn't realize you were so…"

The teen laughed, "You thought I was stupid, right?"

"Stupid wouldn't be the correct wording…"

Bolin looked over to see an apologetic expression.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled.

The general let the edges of his lips upturn. A comfortable silence fell upon them.

The teen scooted forward and laid back on the rock. He closed his eyes.

"You know something, sir?"

"Mmm?"

"You're way more handsome than _I_ first thought."

Iroh blushed, "E-excuse me?"

Bolin opened his eyes and tilted his head to see the embarrassed man's face.

"You heard me."

"Umm…you're coming on to me?"

The teen laughed which made the general feel even more idiotic, but then Bolin spoke.

"I can see how that can go over your head. I'm just some poor boy and you're the amazingly awesome general."

Iroh stared in wonder at the teen's straightforwardness. Bolin ignored him and let his eyes shut.

Suddenly, the earth-bender felt warmth on his lips and his eyes snapped open. The general…was kissing him?

Before he could react, the man leaned back up.

"It didn't go over my head in the slightest."

Bolin grinned and picked himself up to move in closer to Iroh.

"Yeah?"

"Yes," he drawled out slowly before sliding an arm around the younger man and kissing him once more.


End file.
